


Staring at the Sun

by azriels



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, kelland getting married and rhylucard walking them down the aisle basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriels/pseuds/azriels
Summary: Kell and Holland get married after a long period of political upheaval in White London. The people are ready for change.





	Staring at the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick for the fifth day of Fictober. Please be kind about mistakes. come say hi on [tumblr](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)

Holland had always ached. He had ached with need and hunger and most recently pain. But the ache he felt now was most welcome, as it was the ache of dress shoes, and the uncomfortable feeling of clothing he can’t fight in. 

How long had it been since he was properly dressed up? He can’t even remember. All he knew was that he wouldn’t trade this ache for anything in the world.

Kell approached, and laid a gentle hand on Holland’s back, they weren’t supposed to see each other before the wedding but the Antari ring that kept them connected, and Holland alive, required some proximity to work.

“You alright? No cold feet?” Kell asked softly. 

“Fine, and my feet are plenty warm.” Holland turns to face Kell, and gives him a wistful look, “I wish we could’ve done this sooner.” 

Kell looked away from Holland, it had taken time in White London for the masses to get used to the fact that Holland was the Someday King and that Kell was… irrevocably linked to Holland in every way possible. 

It had been an uphill battle, one that had nearly ended up a tragedy, but they were here and Holland had to remind himself that Kell wasn’t going anywhere. 

Kell took Holland’s chin in hand and looked him directly in the eyes, “I have loved you since I knew what love was, don’t think for a minute I’ll let you suffer alone ever again.” 

They had been behind the walls of the grand cathedral in the center of Makt, the city bells began tolling and the organ began playing. Holland blushed and kissed Kell’s cheek, “I’ll see you up there.” 

Holland was walked by Alucard up the altar. There were tens of thousands of people waiting for the two Someday Kings to be crowned. There was a collective intake of breath as Holland stepped out into the aisle. 

Alucard was taking this seriously, and Holland knew the only reason Kell had agreed to the privateer walking his beloved down the aisle was because they wanted to present a strong front to the people, a  _ united _ front. 

Holland took his place at the altar and waited for Kell to appear. 

The King of Red London stepped out and Kell was walking down the aisle, Holland’s heart was in his throat. 

Had he ever wanted anyone or anything as much as he wanted Kell’s love and devotion? No, not ever. 

The actual ceremony was short and painless. Kell did the magic to make their bond (through the antari rings) permanent, and allowing them to remove the rings and exchange them for wedding bands. Kell’s hands were steady when he put the beautiful ring on Holland. 

When it was Holland’s turn his hands shook, feeling almost sick with anticipation. This was everything, this was the culmination of a lifetime’s worth of pain, anger and living on the edge of a blade. He didn’t- he couldn’t- what if Kell changed his mind? 

Kell gently took Holland’s wrist in his hand, and smiled brilliantly. Something inside Holland rang loud and clear with love and affection for him and his hands stopped shaking. He finished putting the ring on Kell’s finger. 

Apparently some of the Kings’ people thought this was a good time to use their newly restored magic. A gigantic rainbow was cast over the cathedral when Holland and Kell walked out, courtesy of some fire and water mages and a few mirrors. 

Kell and Holland looked out at the crowd, they seemed so happy, everyone did, and now they could live together in peace for the rest of their lives, never having to fear the ache of a blade or the sting of loss. 

“I think I might kiss you.” Holland said, not thinking. 

Kell smirked, “I would like that.” 

All was well. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are the Best.


End file.
